<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Lies Hidden by AshTheBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937559">What Lies Hidden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheBitch/pseuds/AshTheBitch'>AshTheBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bodyguard Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is badass, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zombie Apocalypse, shit happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheBitch/pseuds/AshTheBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world going to shit wasn't much of a surprise. If he was being honest it was expected. Not so soon to be fair, but still expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In no way is this story meant to reflect the creators used in it irl. These are characters based on the creator's personas.</p><p>If any of the creators state they are uncomfortable with these kinds of works being written about them I will delete this. It in not my intention to make anyone uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In no way is this story meant to reflect the creators used in it irl. These are characters based on the creator's personas, I do not ship real people.</p><p>If any of the creators state they are uncomfortable with these kinds of works being written about them I will delete this. It in not my intention to make anyone uncomfortable.</p><p>Enjoy! Also, this chapter is intentionally short, the others will be longer for the most part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He grunted as he swung his bat down for the last time; grimacing when black blood splattered onto his already dirty jacket. That’d never fully come out, the others never did after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around he nodded to himself, stepping over the bloody corpse and continuing to walk down the road like he had been. A quick peek at the sky gave him all the information he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke out into a jog, keeping an eye out as he made his way to the corner of the street. None of the houses he passed were secure enough; the windows shattered or the doors broken in some way. Not something he would consider safe for a night; especially if he planned to sleep, or attempt to at the very least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of thought he turned right, making his way down the deserted street. He glanced at the abandoned houses as he passed, eyes landing on the house he was in front of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was decrepit like the others, but looked relatively secure if he was honest. He crept towards it, twisting the doorknob and sighing when it turned without any resistance. Though the creak the door made as he nudged it open with his bat made him cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited a moment, listening intently for any noise that may echo through the house. When he heard nothing he stood straight, stepping past the door’s boundary and closing it behind him. His flashlight was in his hands a moment later, the boarded up windows only allowing small slivers of light into the otherwise dark living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving through the house he paused in front of a closed door, straining his ears to hear the weak groans coming from the room. He hurried around the rest of the house finding nobody before turning back around and stopping in front of the door again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gripping his bat he opened the unlocked door and quickly brought the bat in front of him; though it was brought down when his eyes met glazed over, bloodshot ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the child that tried crawling towards him, twig like arms barely moving its malnourished body. It growled and groaned, snapping at him. Sighing he stepped forward, staying just out of its grasp before raising his bat and bringing it down. It only took a couple hits before the gurgling stopped and he brought his bat down to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his mask down, staring sadly at the body at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he rasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment he brought his mask back up, pausing when he saw the childish handwriting decorating the bottom of his oval-like mask. He smiled as he read it, even as his eyes began to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to mention that I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this. But I'll try to update as often as possible, once or twice weekly is my goal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared up at the ceiling, holding his mask to his chest. The moon light peaking through the spaces in the boards casting a soft, blue glow across the places it could reach. He groaned, tapping his finger against his mask.</p><p>It was quiet. Annoyingly so. Until it wasn’t.</p><p>He jolted up, staring intently at the window. A yell came from outside and he stood up quickly, making his way to the window. It took him a moment to find a gap large enough to look out of, but once he did he was quick to look through it.</p><p>He sighed at the sight he was faced with. The sight was nothing new; another poor bastard being chased down the road by a small hoard, runners close to him while the walkers followed behind. A sad fate he was used to seeing by now.</p><p>He turned around, planning to just lay back down and ignore the horrible screams that were bound to start soon enough. Though before he knew it he heard another fearful yell and his bag was over his shoulder, mask on, and bat in hand.</p><p>The door was quickly thrown open as he rushed out of the house and onto the street. He noticed the person on the ground, a runner on top of them. He knocked it off with his bat, stomping on its face a few times until it stopped moving. There was a growl behind him and he swung around, his bat meeting the side of a runner’s head.</p><p>He pulled his axe from the side of his bag, dropping his bat and stomping on the fallen runner’s head. He continued cutting them down; a few shots being fired behind him, bodies dropping beside him.</p><p>He pulled his axe out of a walker’s head, looking around and seeing nothing. Checking the bodies littering the ground he saw no movement, bringing his axe down and looking to the person on the ground.</p><p>He walked towards them, squatting in front of them and staring at them. They were panting, gun in their hand on the ground.</p><p>“Thanks,” they gasped out. Dream had a good idea they were a guy already, but he wasn’t about to assume anything.</p><p>He gave a nod in response, looking them up and down. He motioned towards their arms, tilting his head.</p><p>“I didn’t get bit, if that’s what you’re asking,” they said after a few deep breaths. “I’m Sapnap.”</p><p>Sapnap grinned at him, holding his free hand out. After a moment he took it, shaking it slightly before dropping it.</p><p>“Dream,” he said, voice raspy and unused.</p><p>“You should fucking drink something, dude,” Sapnap said.</p><p>Dream shook his head, standing up. Sapnap jolted up, holding his hand up.</p><p>“I know you just saved my ass, and that's why you should help me back to my friend right? You don't want your hard work going to waste if I die cause I hurt my ankle.”</p><p>Dream groaned, holding his hand out. Sapnap grinned, putting away his gun and taking the hand, wobbling as he stood.</p><p>“So where is this friend of yours?”</p><p>Sapnap looked around, looking around Dream’s taller frame to see what was behind the blond. </p><p>“That way,” Sapnap claimed.</p><p>Dream nodded, hooking his arm under one of Sapnap’s arms to support the ravenette. He stopped for a moment to grab his bat, putting it in the place his axe had been held before. </p><p>“You’re a fucking beast, ya’ know,” Sapnap said as they made their way down the street.</p><p>Dream grunted in response, keeping his focus on what was in front of him. Sapnap continued making random comments, each one being ignored by the blond.</p><p>“That house!” Sapnap exclaimed.</p><p>“Quiet,” Dream snapped.</p><p>Sapnap just grinned in response, urging the blond to move faster. The other complied, bringing the ravenette to the door before releasing him and stepping back.</p><p>Sapnap stood on one leg, knocking on the door. Said door was quickly thrown open, someone throwing themselves into the shorter man.</p><p>“Sapnap you idiot, it’s way past dark!”</p><p>“George, watch my fucking ankle,” Sapnap hissed.</p><p>“What did you do-” George cut himself off, eyes meeting the eyeholes of Dream’s mask. </p><p>The brunette jumped, pushing Sapnap behind him and pulling out a knife. He glared at the unmoving Dream, holding his knife out as a warning.</p><p>“George, relax, Dream helped me back,” Sapnap claimed, holding the brunette’s shoulder.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean we can trust him,” George argued.</p><p>Dream cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the arguing men. He held his hand up before bringing it back down, tilting his head and turning his body slightly.</p><p>“Good luck, Sapnap,” he said, turning around.</p><p>“Dream, wait!” Sapnap yelled.</p><p>Dream paused, turning back to look at the others.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay here for the night? It’s pretty late,” Sapnap said.</p><p>“Sapnap, what the hell?” George mumbled.</p><p>“I’m good,” Dream said.</p><p>“Come on, Dream, just for tonight, you can leave in the morning. Right, George?”</p><p>George groaned, glaring at the ravenette before nodding.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed.</p><p>“You in, Dream?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream stayed silent for a moment before shrugging, “I guess.”</p><p>“Great!” Sapnap exclaimed, turning and hobbling into the house.</p><p>George motioned for Dream to follow, which the blond did hesitantly. Though the brunette grabbed the blond’s arm before either could enter the house.</p><p>“If you hurt him-” George started, being cut off by a raspy chuckle.</p><p>“I don’t plan to do anything but stay the night and be gone by morning,” Dream said, pulling his arm from the brunette’s grip and walking into the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been way too fucking busy with school work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream stared at the closet door, holding his legs up to keep the door closed as he curled up. He fiddled with the clothes that were acting as padding beneath him. </p><p>He’d been staring at the outline of the closet door for a while; maybe an hour if he could guess right. He shut his eyes, leaning his head against the wall.</p><p>He woke with a jerk, the door shaking from the sudden movement. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings before nodding to himself; moving his legs down and settling onto his knees.</p><p>He moved to the side slightly, taking in a breath before cracking the door open. Peeking his head out he noticed the faint light through the curtains and grabbed his bag. He stumbled a little as he stood, his legs having gone numb from the awkward position he slept in.</p><p>Making his way out of the closet he squinted; the small amount of light streaming in being enough to hurt his eyes. Ignoring the stinging he moved the curtains, trying to open the window before sighing.</p><p>“Of course it’s fucked up,” he grumbled.</p><p>Glaring at the nails keeping the window shut, he sighed, walking towards the bedroom door. Unlocking and opening the door slowly, he peaked down the hallway; stepping out of the room hesitantly.</p><p>Tip-toeing down the hall, he pulled his axe from his bag; attaching it to the holster on his belt. At the creak of a door behind him he whipped around, hand coming to rest on his axe again.</p><p>“Morning, Dream,” Sapnap said, giving the blond a quick wave.</p><p>“Morning,” Dream said, hand leaving the axe.</p><p>“You’re leaving already?”</p><p>“I said I was gone in the morning.”</p><p>“Could you stay for a bit longer? I want to talk to you,” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream paused, taking a moment before shrugging. “Whatever.”</p><p>“Then let’s talk in the living room,” Sapnap grinned.</p><p>The ravenette leaned against the wall, limping as he walked.</p><p>“Do you need help?” Dream asked after a minute.</p><p>“Yeah, George said I sprained it,” Sapnap groaned.</p><p>Staying quiet, Dream made his way towards the ravenette; helping him down the hall and onto the couch.</p><p>"Thanks," Sapnap grinned.</p><p>Dream shrugged, hesitantly sitting in the chair across from the couch. The blond stared at the ravenette, waiting.</p><p>"I was thinking, why don't you stay with us?"</p><p>"What?" Dream mumbled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sapnap turned, smiling sheepishly at the brunette at the end of the hall.</p><p>"Hear me out, he can help us," Sapnap reasoned.</p><p>George walked up behind the ravenette, glaring at the blond. </p><p>"My ankles fucked, and we can't waste time here," Sapnap said.</p><p>"I can help you walk," George argued.</p><p>"Exactly! And Dream can protect us while you do, consider it like us hiring a bodyguard to help guide us back."</p><p>"Back where exactly?" Dream asked.</p><p>"We got separated from some of our friends while on a trip, so back to our base," Sapnap explained.</p><p>"Sapnap," George hissed.</p><p>"It's a good plan, George! You didn't see him take those things down, I did."</p><p>"It's a one way trip to getting everyone killed," George argued. "We don't know him!"</p><p>"I agree with your friend," Dream chimed in.</p><p>"Dream, please!"</p><p>The blond sighed, "What's in it for me? You said it'd be like hiring me so I assume I'm getting paid."</p><p>"Supplies, when we get there," Sapnap answered immediately. "If you still want to leave, that is."</p><p>"Sapnap, what the hell?" George groaned.</p><p>"Please, Georgie? Pretty please?"</p><p>"Fine," the brunette huffed.</p><p>"Dream?" Sapnap asked, looking at the blond with pleading eyes.</p><p>"As long as I'm getting paid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where is this base I'm taking you to?" Dream asked after Sapnap stopped cheering.</p><p>"You don’t need to know that,” George snapped.</p><p>Dream shrugged in response, ignoring the glare being shot his way.</p><p>“When do you plan to leave?” he asked Sapnap.</p><p>“We’ll have breakfast, then we can leave. Right, George?”</p><p>“I don’t like you walking on that ankle, but, yes.”</p><p>“That’s why we have Dream, so you can help me walk and we’re still protected,” Sapnap pointed out.</p><p>“How protected are we with a stranger?” George grumbled.</p><p>“What’re we doing for breakfast?” Sapnap said, ignoring the other’s comment.</p><p>“Did you get anything good while you were out yesterday, and nearly died?”</p><p>“I got some oatmeal, want some Dream?” Sapnap responded.</p><p>“You can’t be giving away our food Sapnap,” George snapped.</p><p>“Well he’s coming with us, and he’s staying ‘til we’re home, so it doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I’ll just eat my own food,” Dream said.</p><p>“Good,” George said.</p><p>“Aw, at least eat with us?” Sapnap pleaded.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Sapnap exclaimed. “I’ll go make the oatmeal.”</p><p>“No you’re not, stay put. I don’t need you worsening your ankle,” George said, patting the ravenette’s shoulder and walking off; casting Dream a glare before disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Sapnap watched the brunette before turning to the blond, giving him a grin. “Don’t worry ‘bout him, he’ll come around eventually.”</p><p>Dream shrugged, reaching into his bag.</p><p>“What’re you gonna eat?” Sapnap questioned.</p><p>Dream pulled out a can, holding it up for the curious ravenette to see.</p><p>“Chicken rice soup? Sounds good. What’s with the plastic wrap though?”</p><p>“Stretch supplies,” Dream answered simply.</p><p>“Do you eat like half the can for a meal or something?”</p><p>“A quarter a day,” Dream said, pulling out a metal spoon.</p><p>“Is that all you eat?!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Such a detailed answer,” Sapnap joked.</p><p>Dream just shrugged, pulling his mask up so that it sat on his top lip, leaving his face mostly covered. Sapnap huffed at that, staring at the eye holes of the mask.</p><p>“Can you even see like that?”</p><p>Dream pulled the plastic wrap away from the can; taking a bite before shaking his head.</p><p>“Why not just take it off then, we’re not gonna bite?”</p><p>Dream shrugged, continuing to silently eat. Sapnap jumped when a bowl was held next to his head, looking up at the brunette.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said, taking the bowl and spoon that was handed to him a moment later.</p><p>“That’s not creepy at all,” George mumbled, taking a seat next to the ravenette.</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Sapnap said, beginning to scarf down his food.</p><p>Dream ignored the comments, finishing off the contents of his can. He put the can and spoon away, pulling out his reusable bottle. It was slightly bulky, but it was durable and had held up well so far, so he kept it.</p><p>He popped the cap open, taking a sip of it before closing it again. Taking a peek at the lines on the bottle, moving to put it away.</p><p>“What’s that?” Sapnap asked, placing his now empty bowl on the couch next to him.</p><p>“Drink.”</p><p>“Can I try some?” Sapnap questioned.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Come on, please?” Sapnap pleaded.</p><p>Dream sighed, adjusting his mask and standing; making his way to the ravenette. </p><p>“Just a sip,” he muttered, handing Sapnap the bottle.</p><p>Sapnap grinned, taking the bottle and popping the cap open. He took a sip before freezing, launching forwards and pushing the bottle back into the blond’s hands. He coughed violently, gagging for a moment before looking towards the blond.</p><p>“Dude, what the hell is that? That’s nasty!”</p><p>“Honey, maple syrup, condensed milk, protein powder, and some water,” Dream stated, pulling his mask up enough to take a sip before bringing it back down.</p><p>“How in the hell do you drink that?”</p><p>Dream shrugged, making his way back to the chair he’d been sitting in.</p><p>“Weirdo,” George muttered.</p><p>“Remind me not to eat anything you make, Dream,” Sapnap laughed.</p><p>Dream ignored the ravenette, pulling out a small bag of pills and taking a few out. He put the bag away before popping the pills into his mouth, swallowing them before taking a sip of his drink. He quickly put everything away, looking up at the other occupants of the room after he was done.</p><p>“Did you just swallow those dry?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>Dream shrugged in response.</p><p>“We’re travelling with a psycho,” George mumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was looking into it and logically Dream would need to calorie load and take a lot of vitamins and supplements to survive. Being as due to his height and assuming he's average or even below average weight he'd need around 3500+<br/>calories due to how much physical fitness he does. Hence the very interesting drink concoction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've had a fun week! My laptop stopped working so now I'm waiting for my new one to arrive, and I got quarantined due to exposure, for the second time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream focused on the satchel in his lap, carefully stitching a patch on the hole in the side. The second on was strewn across the chair's arm, already patched up. </p><p>He finished, putting the satchel to the side with the other. After a moment he stood, ignoring the curious look his sudden movement garnered. </p><p>"Don't touch my shit," Dream said, walking by the couch.</p><p>"Relax, we won't, but what're you doing?" Sapnap questioned.</p><p>"Searching."</p><p>"We already scavenged the place, all there was, was some canned peaches and random junk," Sapnap said, standing and beginning to trail behind the dirty-blond; much to the brunette's protests.</p><p>"You're going to worsen your ankle," George claimed.</p><p>"Chill out, I'll stick to the walls," the ravenette chuckled.</p><p>"Idiot," George huffed, helping Sapnap walk as they followed Dream.</p><p>"Washing machine and dryer?" Dream asked.</p><p>"In the garage, why?" Sapnap answered.</p><p>Dream didn't respond; looking around for a second before making up his mind and walking towards the garage. He opened the door, making his way to the dryer and pulled out the lint trap.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing?" George asked, staring at the blond from the doorway.</p><p>Dream pulled the lint out of the trap, balling it up before turning to the others.</p><p>"Makes good tinder," he stated simply, turning away from them to scavenge around the garage.</p><p>“Makes sense, I guess,” Sapnap mumbled.</p><p>Dream looked around, grabbing a can of corn from the top of a shelf.</p><p>“How did you even see that?” George murmured.</p><p>“I’m taller than both of you,” Dream said, inspecting the can before nodding to himself.</p><p>He made his way past the other men, making his way into the closest room to him. He looked through the bathroom’s medicine cabinet, moving onto the sink’s cabinet after finding nothing of use.</p><p>The cabinet was mostly empty, save for a few nearly empty mouthwash bottles and a box shoved in the corner. He grabbed the box, smiling slightly under his mask when he realized it was a box of pads; albeit, half empty, but useful nonetheless.</p><p>He set the box next to him, moving on to the drawers.</p><p>“You got a girl or something?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“They’re made to absorb blood and be sanitary, so they’re good for makeshift bandages,” Dream said, “Those and some duct tape work wonders.”</p><p>“Aren’t you crafty.” George sneered.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>Dream stood, grabbing what he had found and making his way back to the living room. He set his findings by his bag before turning to head to the next room. </p><p>He noticed a couple bags resting on the bed, turning to the two men following him. </p><p>"Is it just the bags that are yours?”</p><p>“Yep,” Sapnap said.</p><p>Dream nodded slightly, making his way over to the bedside table first. He pulled the drawer open, pulling out the first two items: a bottle of lube and a few condoms. He nodded, setting them on the bed and continuing to look through the door.</p><p>“You planning to get lucky?” Sapnap teased as George helped him take a seat on the bed.</p><p>“Lube is good for preventing blisters and condoms are good for keeping matches dry.”</p><p>“You really don’t use things the way they’re supposed to be used do you?” Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>Dream shrugged, moving on to look under the bed. He sighed when he found nothing but dust, standing back up.</p><p>“So, Dream, how old are you?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“How long has it been since the world went to shit?”</p><p>“A little over two years.”</p><p>“Twenty-one,” Dream said.</p><p>“Did you seriously not know your age?” George inquired.</p><p>“No use.”</p><p>“Weirdo,” George mumbled.</p><p>“Be nice, Georgie,” Sapnap laughed. “I’m nineteen and Georgie is twenty-four.”</p><p>Sapnap paused for a moment before cackling, “You’re the oldest yet the shortest, George!”</p><p>“Screw you,” George grumbled.</p><p>Dream ignored them, continuing to look around the room. He came up with nothing, grumbling quietly to himself as he grabbed what he had set on the bed. Walking out her made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that he was still being shadowed.</p><p>After a few minutes of looking around he came up mostly empty handed, besides a large can of chicken.</p><p>“How did we miss that?” George grumbled</p><p>Dream shrugged once again, making his way to his bag; beginning to sort and store what little he had found. He took a sip from his bottle, ignoring the way Sapnap cringed as he did.</p><p>“We should get going soon if we plan to leave today,” George claimed.</p><p>“Agreed,” Dream said.</p><p>“Look at you two getting along!” Sapnap exclaimed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two questions:</p><p>One, what weapons should George and Sapnap primarily use?</p><p>Two, should I make a twitter dedicated to writing for like updates, art(cause I'll be honest, I can't figure out how to add images on here and I have a drawing of Dream I wanna show), ect?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought everything was a tad too happy. :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow look at me updating so soon after the last update.</p><p>Also, I have a twitter now! For well, writing, art, and shit. It's AshTheBitch_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream laughed at the video being played on his phone, breaking out into wheezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so stupid!” he exclaimed; looking at Patches with a wide grin like she’d agree with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meowed at him, pawing at his arm. He chuckled, standing up and pocketing his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you your food, relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the kitchen, being followed by Patches who continued to meow at him. After a moment he grabbed a can of cat food, opening it and scooping it into a bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Salmon sound good?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meowed, circling his feet as he set the bowl down; which she quickly moved to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, pausing when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out, reading the message silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy birthday, Sweetheart! I'm so sorry we couldn't come see you, how does lunch next week sound? Drista says happy birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for a moment, another message causing his phone to vibrate in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I can't believe you're 19 already, your father would be so proud of you. Love you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared blankly at it for a moment, typing out a quick 'Sounds good, love you too' before turning his phone off. He set the device down, cringing at how hard he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I wouldn't cry this year dammit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignored the way his eyes burned as he walked back to his room; grabbing a photo from his dresser before collapsing onto his bed, hugging the framed photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment he pulled it away from his chest, smiling a the picture even as tears ran across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Dad, I broke my promise again."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so sort, I often write backstory chapters shorter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note!! Please read!</p><p>I decided to change this to platonic only, since I write the story and that's what I want(plus it just works better). Sorry 'bout that! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're walking too fast," Sapnap whined.</p><p>"I'm making sure there's nothing ahead of us."</p><p>"What if something attacks us from behind?" George grumbled.</p><p>"Then I turn around."</p><p>“Can we take a break soon?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“We’ve only been walking for an hour,” Dream stated.</p><p>“That’s so long, who walks for an hour without taking a break?” Sapnap groaned. “We haven’t even taken a water break yet.”</p><p>“Are you not capable of drinking while walking?”</p><p>“I can, but a breather would be nice, my ankle hurts.”</p><p>“Fucking hell, fine.”</p><p>“Finally,” George grumbled.</p><p>“How are you not tired yet?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“I added instant coffee to my drink,” Dream deadpanned. "And took a caffeine pill."</p><p>“What the fuck?" George mumbled.</p><p>"You're gonna die of a damn caffeine overdose before a biter can get to you," Sapnap joked.</p><p>"Just take your break."</p><p>Sapnap grinned, leaving George's side in favor of sitting on the ground; leaning against a wall. The ravenette set his bag next to him, pulling out a water bottle and beginning to sip at it. George followed the younger, pulling out his own water bottle.</p><p>“You should drink too, don’t need you passing out on us,” Sapnap said.</p><p>Dream stood in place, pulling his bottle from its place in his satchel and taking a sip of his drink; putting it away a moment later.</p><p>“Either tell me where the hell I’m taking you, or tell me how long it's gonna take to get there,” Dream demanded. “Preferably both.”</p><p>“George, we might as well tell him,” Sapnap said.</p><p>“Fine,” George huffed. “It’s the outskirts of San Marcos.”</p><p>“Where is that?”</p><p>“You don’t know?” Sapnap laughed.<br/>Dream stayed silent, staring at the two.</p><p>“It’s in Texas,” George said.</p><p>Dream stared at the brunette, “We’re in Louisiana.”</p><p>“Some of us came to scout, we heard a rumor that there was help here,” Sapnap stated. “That was clearly bullshit.”</p><p>“How long did it take you to get here?”</p><p>“Six or seven days,” Sapnap answered.</p><p>“So two weeks to get there,” Dream mumbled.</p><p>“Why so long?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“Your ankle, we’ll have to take more breaks and walk slower,” Dream explained. “So two to three weeks is a good estimate.”</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Planner,” Sapnap chuckled.</p><p>The blond shrugged, peering down the street.</p><p>“We’re stopping at that Dollar Tree,” he stated.</p><p>“Why Dollar Tree of all things?” George mumbled.</p><p>“It’s close.”</p><p>“We have no choice do we?” Sapnap grinned, pushing himself up with a little struggle.</p><p>“We hired you, that should be up to us,” George argued.</p><p>“You hired me to keep you alive and get you to your destination, not to take your orders,” Dream countered. “If anything I’m the one who makes rules since it’s my job to keep you alive.”</p><p>“Screw you,” George muttered.</p><p>“Ready to go, Sapnap?” Dream asked.</p><p>“Yep,” the ravenette said, grabbing his bag.</p><p>Dream nodded, already beginning to walk away; leaving George and Sapnap to catch up to him.</p><p>“So-” Sapnap started, being cut off by Dream holding his hand up.</p><p>“Save it for later.”</p><p>The ravenette huffed but nodded, leaning on George as they walked. They walked in silence, stopping outside of the abandoned store.</p><p>Dream looked through the door, holding up two fingers a moment later. He opened the door slowly, reaching into his satchel and pulling out a key-ring; throwing it into the store. It jingled, clattering to the floor loudly as a snarl echoed through the mostly abandoned store.</p><p>The blond grinned behind his mask, watching as two walkers stumbled their way to the noise; followed a moment later by a third. He held up three fingers, peeking behind himself before tapping his bat on the floor; the metal clanging on the tile.</p><p>“Come here you three,” he said.</p><p>The walkers’ head turned to him, lumbering towards him, snarling and growling. Blackened blood, mixed with puss and saliva, dripping to the ground.</p><p>He waited for them to get to the door, stepping back until they followed him out of the store. Once one got close to him he swung, taking it down by the time the next one got close. He pulled his axe out, lodging it in the walker’s skull and kicking the corpse away; bring the axe into the side of the third walker’s head as it approached.</p><p>He pulled his axe out, pulling a bandana from his pocket and wiping the blood off of it.</p><p>“That was quick,” Sapnap grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit, I did not expect to take so long to get this chapter out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream mumbled under his breath as he skimmed the shelves of the store. He could feel eyes watching him; the other two men following him instead of searching themselves. He ignored them in favor of grabbing what he found useful from the shelves and storing them in his bag.</p><p>“Vienna sausages, seriously?” Sapnap said as the blond grabbed a can. “Gross.”</p><p>“They don’t taste bad if you make them right,” he mumbled. “They can actually taste pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Dream ignored the ravenette, grabbing everything he could; making his way down the aisles as quickly as he could, ensuring he was thorough. He grinned as he grabbed a five pack of ramen from the shelf.</p><p>“Whoever looted this place did a shit job,” he mumbled, going unheard.</p><p>He continued grabbing what he could, grinning whenever he found something of use.</p><p>“Sap, stop leaning on me so much,” George groaned.</p><p>“I’m barely leaning on you,” Sapnap argued. </p><p>Dream turned to the bickering duo, freezing before rushing towards them; putting his hands on their mouths and forcing them to turn around. He dragged them farther into the back of the store; doing his best to silence their struggles and managing to get a door open. He pushed them in; closing the door behind him gently.</p><p>“What the hell?” George snapped.</p><p>“Keep quiet,” Dream whispered. “There were people outside.”</p><p>“They could be friendly?” Sapnap hoped.</p><p>“The guns they’re holding and the red blood splattered on some of them doesn’t exactly scream friendly,” Dream deadpanned.</p><p>Sapnap paled slightly, nodding his head; George nodding his head as well.</p><p>Dream scanned the room, gripping his bat tighter.</p><p>“Of course it’s an office with no damn windows,” he whispered to himself; his complaint going unheard by the other occupants of the room.</p><p>“I swear I heard something.”</p><p>Dream froze again at the unfamiliar voice. After a moment he urged the two men to hide under the office’s desk, ignoring the twitching of his hands as he stood next to the door. </p><p>He heard people talking, paying close attention to the footsteps; willing himself not to make a relieved noise when he only heard one set of footsteps approaching the door. Carefully he reached over, unlocking the door. His hands no longer twitched as he smirked, gripping his axe in one hand and handheld gun in his other.</p><p>The footsteps stopped outside the door and the door opened slowly. Dream stared at the person as they opened the door, shock clear on their face at the sight of him. Before the man could call for help and raise his gun Dream stuck his axe in the man’s head, cringing slightly at the squelching noise and the effort it took compared to a walker.</p><p>“How annoying,” he muttered, quickly holstering his axe and grabbing the dead man’s gun; pressing himself against the wall beside the door again.</p><p>“What the hell?!” someone yelled.</p><p>He listened to the footsteps as someone made their way over, a few sets of footsteps not far behind. He waited until the person was close enough, coming around the wall and hitting them in the head with the butt of the gun; turning it around and pulling the trigger.</p><p>He ignored the sting in shoulder from holding the rifle with one hand, bringing up his other hand to fire his handgun at everyone in his line of sight before they could fire at him. Ducking down slightly, he moved around the store quickly; sighing when he found nobody else. He made sure all the people would stay dead.</p><p>“All six are there, good,” he whispered, walking back to the office.</p><p>He holstered his gun, setting the rifle on the desk.</p><p>“Come out, I checked the store and there’s no one else,” he said. “We need to haul ass.”</p><p>He waited until the two men stood before turning and searching the man at the door. Grabbing what he could bring with him from each body before moving to search the shelves quickly.</p><p>“What the fuck?” Sapnap mumbled.</p><p>“What?” Dream asked, packing away the last of what he grabbed.</p><p>“You just killed six people,” the ravenette muttered.</p><p>“Whoops.”</p><p>“Whoops?!” Sapnap snapped. “You just killed six people and aren’t even remorseful about it!”</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?” George yelled.</p><p>“Quiet, I already made too much noise, don’t need you making more.”</p><p>“You’re fucked up,” George said.</p><p>“I don’t fucking care if you don’t like who you think I am,” Dream deadpanned. “Now get moving.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes, the only response to killing six people, "Whoops."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>